


Dream

by Josh_raptornerd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, it's mostly vent writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_raptornerd/pseuds/Josh_raptornerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song Dream by Priscilla Ahn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

She didn’t know where her father was, but she thought it didn’t matter, the sun was shining brightly the wind carried the smell of flowers and rustled the leaves on the tree tops. Her father had said to stay put, but she wanted to play. She looked around and her father wasn’t there, so she ran along the field, her brothers weren’t there either, but she really didn’t care about them. As she giggled as she saw the butterflies and birds fly away from her as she got closer. She approached the large wall of trees as she always did when she played. She took one of the sticks on the ground and swung it around. She played with it like if it were a sword she had seen her father train her brothers with it.

She ran along the field as she saw as more birds flied away and smiled. She wished she could do that, having the freedom how it would feel to fly and not look back.  

She heard a chirp and turned around, a small yellow bird had been left behind by the others. Julchen walked to it and picked it up.

“You were left too, maybe you can stay with me, that way none of us have to be alone.” She said and the bird chirped. She softly placed it in her head as she picked the stick up again.

In the distance she could hear her father call her, she quickly ran back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a dark winter night, Julchen had been thru so many wars and it had taken it’s toll on her. She felt tired and just hated the constant feeling of getting weaker. She walked along a path behind the large cold home she was living in while with Russia. She reached a clearing, she thought that was far away enough to allow herself to cry. She looked up at the sky and the stars twinkled as she let the tears fall from her eyes. She had chosen this life, she had decided to mark the path of what would surely end her. She cried to herself as she wondered what her father thought, what he would tell her. He had been a wise man and he would have been able to tell her who she was, what she was supposed to do. She didn’t feel like the Great Kingdom of Prussia, all that confidence, energy and power was gone, she wasn’t even half the nation she had been, she felt like nothing and it was slowly destroying her. She dropped to her knees as she buried her face in her hands.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

She stood atop a hill, she felt no regret over the life she had, she had managed to raise a strong nation, she had managed to see her little westling and had closure, she had no more reason to stay, she had told a few people about becoming East Prussia, but once she had been abolished and the Berlin wall had come down she had slowly been fading away. 25 years later it was finally time to leave, she knew it happened to all former nations, it had happened to her father, she had great stories and they were all written down for anyone to read, she lived a full life and she was proud of what she had been. She had left a letter for Germany where she said her goodbye and had him tell the others what she needed to say.

She was ready now, in a tree not so far away was a small yellow bird looking at her. She smiled as she thought how much she had wished she could fly like a bird, now she could know, she closed her eyes as she thought to herself. _‘I guess that's it’._

  
When Germany got to where Prussia said it was too late, the former nation laid on the grass, a smile on her lips but no life in her. 


End file.
